fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: Fawful's Return
Paper Mario: Fawful's Return is a Paper Mario game released for Nintendo Wii. This is the second RPG game developed by LYON Games. Much gameplay from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door returns. Overview Gameplay The same gameplay returns from the first two Paper Mario games. Equipping badges returns as an element. The battle system doesn't change very much from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. There's still an audience who throws things and can fill your Diamond Gauge (the game's Star Power equivalent). Controls Note: Nunchuk required to play Overworld *Analog Stick: Move *A: Jump/Confirm/Talk *B: Hammer/Cancel *+: Menu *Z: Use partner ability Battle *Analog Stick: Select Command *A: Confirm *B: Cancel *C: Switch order *Z: Steal item from audience^ ^: Items with positive effects won't be kept. Plot The plot as written in the instruction booklet. "It's another peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Then, without warning, a sudden stampede of Koopas storm Toad Town! The attack lasts for days. Mario receives a letter from Peach saying that when Mario gets it to immediately go to the castle. But upon arriving, Peach is nowhere to be found! Upon walking out, Mario hears the voice of Fawful! And on top of that, he's kidnapped Peach and says he's going to get the Shadow Orb, which possesses dark power! It's up to Mario to collect the six shards of the Glowing Diamond, defeat Fawful, and rescue Princess Peach!" Worlds *HUB: Toad Town *W1: Grassy Greens *W2: Sandy Valley *W3: Vast Snowfields *W4: Dense Jungle *W5: Toad Town Caves *W6: Bowser's Castle *W7: Diamond Fort Partners Goombly Goombly is a teenage Goomba with somewhat of an attitude towards anyone except Mario. He is recruited in Grassy Greens. Field Ability: Tattle. Tells about the area. If standing next to a person, he'll tell about that person. Health Moves Chewy Chewy is a Chain Chomp that is recruited in Sandy Valley. He is much like the Koopa partners in the first two Paper Marios, right down to the defense point. Field Ability: Lunge. Mario swings Chewy in a similar fashion to one of Bowser's attacks in Super Mario RPG. This can be used to destroy bricks, hit switches and get items. Health Moves Marty Mole Marty is a gray Monty Mole. He joins after Mario defeats World 2. Field Ability: Burrows underground to pass under barriers and hide from enemies. This move is similar to Drill Bros. from the Mario & Luigi series. Also, it is like Outta Sight and Veil in a way, except Mario can move underground. Health Moves Phoenix Phoenix is a yellow Lava Bubble that joins Mario's team after being defeated. Before that, Phoenix was kicked out of Icy Village. He is much like Watt from Paper Mario for the Nintendo 64. He is a very offensive partner, having all attack moves. Field Ability: Illuminate. Lights up dark areas. Health Moves Bob-bud Bob-bud is a young green Bob-omb aspiring to do something big. He joins Mario in the Dense Jungle in attemp to do just that. Bob-bud is the same as Bobbery in the field. Field Ability: Bomb. Destroy cracked walls and can be thrown onto ledges or over gaps. Health Moves Inky Inky is a pale blue Blooper found in the Toad Town Caves. He is found after beating the mini-boss Super Blooper. He was fired from the Blooper squad and joined Mario to prove what he's worth. The fact that he is light blue is probably a reference to Inky, a ghost in Pac-man. Field Ability: Swim. Allows Mario to swim in water. If Z is pressed in the water, Mario will go under. Health Moves Fangs Fangs is a purple Piranha Plant and the game's only optional partner. If the player goes back to World 4 after beating Fawful, Fangs will join because of Mario's strength. Fangs has the highest HP in the game. Field Ability: Bite. Fangs will bite and rip off loose pieces of paper similar to Flurrie's Gale Force from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Health Moves Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:2012 Category:Rated E Games Category:Wii Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:LYON Games Category:Action Games Category:Mario Games Category:Paper Mario Games